


Shy!Female!Reader  x Federico Auditore

by Babe_Chan



Series: Stuff from My Devianart [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Awkward Romance, Bullying, Cesare is an asshole, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Federico Auditore is a sweetheart, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, Insecurity, Non-Consensual Haircuts, Shyness, So is Vieri, especially males, only because the reader is so awkward and shy, reader has had a crush on Federico since high school, reader is very shy around people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: A story where you, the reader, is shy and maybe a little sad, then you meet Federico, who helps you cheer up. </p><p>Originally from my deviantart account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy!Female!Reader  x Federico Auditore

**Author's Note:**

> You're hella shy and gets extremely nervous around males in this story. 
> 
> Slight swearing and that's about it.
> 
> Also the drawing is of Assassino!Ezio, think reincarnation au where in a previous life you knew the Auditores, but like you don't really remember who he is or his family from that time.

[Name] slowly swung back and forth on the swing, she had a rough day, while enjoying the cool summer night in peace.

She normally went to the park when she couldn't sleep or when she was stressed over school, [Name] was studying to be an traditional artist, and found herself at the park more than her own apartment.

"Why are they so mean to me...I didn't do anything to them. They didn't have to cut my hair." She mumbled under her breath and stopped swinging to run her hands through her now shortened hair. "I don't even talk to anyone at college aside from the teachers..."

 

~*~ Flashback brought to you by the Animus ~*~

[Name] sat under the large tree on campus while she ate part of her lunch, she doodled in her sketched book in between bites of food, and listened to her favorite song with one earbud in just so she could hear the bell go off.

She smiled to herself as she shaded a portrait of a hooded male, his eyes couldn't be seen, he wore a indifferent expression.

As of late she had been drawing the mysterious hooded male, she felt like she knew him from somewhere but couldn't place her finger on it, and wondered where she had seen him from.

 

"Well if it isn't the freak." A taunting tone said while blocking the sun's rays. "What's with you always being so shy?"

"O-oh....h-hi there...C-Cesar-re." She slowly looked up at the male to see his friend, Veieri, smirking at her as she fumbled over her words. "A-a-and V-Vierei...w-what can I-I help you w-with?"

"You can't even talk without stuttering over your words,tch idiota, why are you even enrolled here when you can barely do anything with people?" Vieri raised a brow at her before chuckling and snatched her sketchbook then flipped through the pages. "Cesare look at what we have here, seems the idiota has some potential."

"G-give me back my sketchbook!" She managed to say fairly loud and stood to reach for it only to have Cesare hold her back. "D-d-don't t-touch me, y-you jerks!"

"Pha, like we'd listen to a fragile and weak thing like you." Cesare titled her chin upward and examined her face closely. "What do you think, Vieri? With a little work she might be cute or at least easier to look at."

"Si, she does show promise but first things first her hair." Vieri pulled out scissors, he tossed the sketchbook behind him, and held them up with a smirk. "Amico, hold the ragzza still while I fix the scraggly mess she calls hair."

"Si, si, just hurry up with it." Cesare rolled his eyes at his friend and got a better hold of [Name]. "Hold still, we wouldn't want Vieri to accidentally stab you."

"W-why a-are you d-doing this?" [Name] asked as tears rolled down her [s/c] cheeks and whimpered slightly at two men. "P-please d-d-don't I l-like my h-hair the way it i-is."

 

In truth her hair was to her shoulders more or less and sure it was a bit on the scraggly side but she liked like that, people wouldn't want to talk to her and she liked it that way.

 

"Trust us, you'll look a lot better." Vieri began to snip away at her hair until satisfied with the length, it was styled similar to a long pixie cut, and gave a small hum of approval. "There now you look a little cuter, maybe with some make up you'll look pretty enough for people to talk to you."

 

Cesare let [Name] go as she touched her hair as new tears formed in her eyes, soon she started to cry again both men had left her alone and went on with their day.

 

Suddenly she felt even more unselfconscious about her appearance than normal, she brushed the hair off her neck and clothing, and spent the next few minutes gathering up her belongings and ran to her next class, she had lost her apatite.

 

~*~ End of Flashback ~*~

 

[Name] was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to even notice someone walking up to her until a hand placed on her shoulder, she let a small scream out and fell off the swing with a thud, and looked up to see a man.

He looked a year or so older than her, the more she looked at him wide eyed the more she realized who it was: Federico Auditore, the charismatic and out going guy that was in most of her classes, the guy she had a crush on since high school.

But alas she was too shy to talk to a guy like him, hell she couldn't barely talk to her teachers without fumbling over words.

 

"Sorry bella, I didn't mean to frighten you...here let me help you up." Federico offered his hand to her and flashed her a small smile. "I tried calling to you but you seemed to be spacing out."

"T-thanks..." She took his hand to pull herself up then brushed the dirt off her clothes with her free hand. "I-it's f-f-fine...I g-get scared easily..."

"Have we met before? You look familiar for some reason." He asked still not letting go of her hand. "I swear I've seen your face before..."

"Y-yeah...w-we've g-gone to the same s-schools since h-hi-high school." She felt her face heat up as she stumbled over her words. "A-and w-we g-go to the same c-college...w-w-we have most of o-our classes to-together..."

"Ah that's why...but you look different than normal...your hair was longer before, si?" He raised a brow at her and inwardly gushed over how cute she was acting. "Sorry if I don't remember your name...what was it?"

"I-it's [N-Name]...it's fine, m-most people d-don't remember m-me, I'm k-kinda plain." She explained as she averted her eyes, she had a hard time with talking with the opposite sex. "I-I'm just n-not th-that memorable..."

"[Name], what a lovely name for a lovely girl." Federico kissed the back of her hand and flashed a charming smile. "I don't believe that, you seem very memorable in my opinion. So about your hair, what happened?"

"I-I...thank you, n-no one's ever really c-complimented me b-before." [Name] swore her face was as red as a firetruck as she felt tears sting her eyes. "Y-yeah it was but t-then those j-jerks, C-Cesar-re a-and V-Vierei, c-came u-up to me and t-teased me b-before c-cutting m-my hair...t-then they said I-I was a l-little c-cuter and if I-I wore s-some makeup people w-would w-want to t-talk to me."

 

Federico was a laid back guy, hardly ever got mad at anyone well aside Cesare and Vieri, so [Name] told him they had teased her on top of basically saying she was ugly and oh did his blood boil. He let go of her hand as he paced back and forth, Federico was beyond pissed, the two morons had crossed the line with her.

 

"How dare they lay a hand on you, bastardos, what kind of men do that." He growled out before looking at her. "Porca vacca! I swear I will kill that cazzo ,Vieri, and the incestuous puttana ,Cesare, when I see them."

 

[Name] blinked a couple times before doing her best to stifle a giggle, but failed miserably and doubled over in a fit of laughter, and covered her mouth to keep the laughing toned down.

She laughed so hard that she snorted and was clutching her sides until she looked at him and blushed.

 

"What's so funny?" He raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms. "You have a bellissima smile...and your laugh is too."

"N-n-no, I h-hate my l-laugh." She tried to stop laughing but ended up laughing more, she leaned on him as she tried to calm down. "I just found it really sweet that you cared about my well being."

"What are you talking about? It's adorable, if not the most bella thing I've ever heard, just like you." He laughed with her and smiled widely. "Well look at that; you stopped stuttering."

"You think...you think I'm adorable?" She stopped laughing and looked at him with wide eyes. "You really mean that, you're not just saying that to cheer me up?"

"No, I would never lie about something like that. I truly mean it, you are very bella...especially when you smile." He smiled fondly at her and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, he gently caressed her cheek. "You really are bellissima...don't ever let those bastardos tell you other wise."

"But my hair looks ridiculous...I thought guys liked girls with long hair." [Name] felt her face heat up again but leaned into his touch, it felt comforting and nice. "Also what does bella and bellissima mean?"

"I think girls with short hair are by far more attractive." Federico rested his forehead against hers and sighed deeply. "Bella means beautiful, while bellissima means gorgeous."

"Thanks..." She gave him a quick kiss and looked away shyly. "You're a nice guy for making me feel better, what can I do to repay you?"

"Prego and as for repayment how about," He paused as if to think of options before grinning. "Go on a date with me and maybe be my girlfriend."

"You want me to be your girlfriend? Why would you want to date me? You can get any girl you want and you chose me!" [Name] looked at him like he was crazy. "What about Vieri and Cesare? They'll still pick on me."

"Si, I have a thing for shy ragazzas...they are so much cuter." Federico played with a lock of her hair. "Oh don't worry about them, I'll ask my baby brother to...handle them."

"F-fine...I'll be your girlfriend." She looked deep into his eyes and felt her heart beat faster. "What are you going to do?"

"Bene, Mi piaci tanto." He took her hand in his and placed another kiss on it. "Oh nothing just a little revenge for them cutting your hair."

 

She was going to say something but decided against it, he was a nice guy and plus he liked her of all people. He typed something into his phone before putting it back in his pocket, it was a text to his brother roughly explaining the situation and he would most likely not be coming home for the night.

 

They sat on a bench and just talked for hours about whatever came to mind and then some, from where they lived to their favorite ice cream. [Name] covered her mouth as she yawned, she had had a busy day that had been filled with a roller coaster of emotions it was only natural that she was tired, and leaned on her new boyfriend with a small smile on her lips.

 

"Let me take you home, it's late and you can hardly keep you eyes open." Federico kissed her forehead and picked her up bridal style. "I didn't mean to keep you out so late."

"...'s fine." [Name] mumbled into his chest and yawned again.

 

After a few minutes they were at her apartment, he managed to keep her awake long enough to unlock her door and get her into her home. After a bit of arguing she convinced him to stay in the guest room since it was late, he helped her into bed and tucked her in.

 

"Buona notte." He kissed her cheek, only to have her arms wrap around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"Night...sweet dreams..." She yawned again and gave him a kiss before letting go and turning on her side to sleep.

 

Federico felt himself smirk as he went to the guest room, his phone went off and he smirked, and climbed into bed.

 

Cesare and Vieri were in for a huge surprise when they woke up because no one messes with Federico's girlfriend and leaves unharmed, hell even if she wasn't his girlfriend he would have still messed them up for making her cry.

 

-Extended ending-

 

It was early morning when Vieri walked sluggishly into his bathroom, same went for Cesare in his bathroom. Both washed their faces then looked in the mirror only to scream in horror.

 

Let's just say they'll be wearing hats until their hair grows back in certain parts of their head.

 

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this fic.


End file.
